Greatest Memories
by AmazinglyRed
Summary: This is just something that I came up with while I was sitting in my backyard. Please read and review! It's a really cute story!


Gwen stretched in her bed as she yawned. She glanced at the clock as she stood up. It was 8:15, she was always awake early. She walked over to her bedroom window, and a bright smile overtook her face as she glanced at the beautiful scenery, right in her back yard. There were trees blooming and flowers appearing everywhere. There were giant fluffy clouds that looked like they had been painted into place. Beautiful colors were everywhere, and the sun was so bright! She rushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower, ready to start her day.

After she was dressed, she ran downstairs with her hair still wet and grabbed a pop-tart. She ate half of it, guzzled down a glass of milk, and went outside.

As she closed the door, she deeply inhaled the pleasant aroma of blossoming flowers. She smiled as she walked further into the yard. After she had walked a little ways, she stood there with her eyes closed, memorizing the way the sun warmed her body and the sent tickled her nose.

After a minute or two, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the ground, making sure that there weren't any ant hills. After seeing that the ground was clear, she slowly sat down on the cool grass and spread her legs out in front of her. She kicked off her shoes and gently lay back, breathing deeply again. She sighed in total bliss as she pulled her wet hair out from beneath her and fanned it on the ground behind her to dry.

The sun was shining against her closed eyelids, but she didn't mind. It started to get humid also, but the cool breeze that seemed to caress her skin hypnotized her so she barely even noticed the temperature.

This was a perfect day!

She turned her head and opened her eyes. There was a beautiful purple flower, right in her arm's reach. With a small smile, she gently grasped the flower and plucked it out of the ground. She brought the flower to her nose and inhaled the intoxicating aroma. She rubbed the flower against her cheek, amazed at the softness of the flower's petals. With a contented sigh, she tucked the flower behind her ear and closed her eyes again.

She felt herself drifting to sleep when she heard the grass crunching beneath someone's feet. She decided to just ignore whoever it was. She lay there for a few more minutes and realized that the footsteps had stopped. Whoever it was must have seen her lying there and left.

She stretched her body, and slowly opened her eyes until…..

Gwen's eyes widened and she sat straight up with surprise. "Kevin?! What are you doing?!"

Kevin had been standing behind her, watching her lay in the sun.

Actually, he had came to her house to see if she wanted to go to Mr. Smoothy's with him and Ben, but her parents said that she was in the backyard. Kevin had yelled at Ben to wait in the car while he got Gwen and had headed to the backyard.

When he had rounded the corner, he immediately saw her. Who couldn't with that bright red hair glistening in the sun? He watched her, mesmerized by her every movement. He watched as she reached over and grabbed a flower, and after smelling it she had tucked it behind her ear. His breath caught as he was swept away by her beauty.

After she was still for awhile, he slowly began to approach her, trying not to disturb her.

As he reached her, he didn't really know what to do. He didn't want to disturb her, she looked so peaceful. So, he just stood there behind her, just watching her. He could tell her hair was still damp, and she had a small smile on her lips. He felt amazed that this beautiful woman loved him. Him! He had done so many bad things, hurt so many people. Yet she seemed to look further than all that, seeing the person that he could be. The person that he was becoming. Even when he looked like a monster, she still treated him like he was someone special.

He watched as she started to stretch, and he knew exactly when she noticed him. Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head and she had brought her hand to her heart, like she was trying to slow it down.

Gwen gasped as she asked what he was doing here. Instead of answering her though, he just sat down beside her and gently laid his hand over hers.

She smiled as she turned her hand over so they could lace their fingers together. She scooted a little closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder.

Now it was a perfect day.

She began to close her eyes once again, but right before she drifted away, she heard someone else walking towards them. She raised her head and looked over Kevin's shoulder.

"Ben?!"

Ben was walking towards them, a slightly angered look on his face.

When Kevin heard Gwen say Ben's name, he remembered why he had come back here in the first place. He grinned as he turned around. "Ben! When did you get here?"

When Ben finally made it to where Kevin and Gwen were sitting, he crossed his arms and glared at Kevin as he answered him.

"Very funny Kevin! I've been waiting in your car for thirty minutes for you to get Gwen, and I find you sitting on the ground?! Did you know it's like a hundred degrees in your car?!"

As Kevin and Gwen got up, Kevin said, "Relax man! Everything's cool. I got Gwen, now let's go."

Ben's jaw dropped open as he watched Kevin and Gwen walking to the car. He closed his mouth, and began to follow them with angry steps.

"Yeah, well, the first rounds of smoothies are on you!"

_

* * *

_

One Year Later

Gwen sat down on the couch, waiting for Kevin to come back from the kitchen with the popcorn. She had already placed the DVD in the television, so the only things that were missing were Kevin and popcorn.

"Kevin, is it almost done?!"

She listened to his muffled reply. "Yeah, just give me a minute!"

She sighed, remembering that he had said that almost ten minutes ago. She stood up from the couch and began walking around the room. His mother had great taste in decorations. She smiled as she gazed at a picture of Kevin and his father. They looked so much alike.

She sighed as she began walking back to the couch until something caught her eye. There, on a shelf, was a photo album. Written on the spine was 'Greatest Memories'. She glanced back in the direction of the kitchen. No Kevin.

Curiosity overtook her body as she walked over to the book and picked it up off the shelf. She quickly walked over to the couch and started flipping through the album.

It was full of pictures of Kevin. When he was born, birthdays, haircuts, everything. She smiled as she lovingly gazed at a picture of Kevin when he had first got his Plumber's badge. She was quickly disappointed though when she turned the page and there were no more pictures. She kept flipping through, hoping that there was at least one more picture, when she finally reached the last page. She gasped as she gazed down at the page's contents.

In the top right corner was a picture of her and Kevin, the same picture that was in her locket. In the bottom left corner was a picture of her and Kevin all dressed up when they were going to the dance. And in the middle…….

She gently picked up the shriveled purple flower. She stroked the worn petals, wondering where it had come from. She glanced down once again, and recognized something new. Something was scribbled on the bottom of the page in Kevin's handwriting.

_My greatest memory._

She quickly turned as she heard Kevin come in the room. He had a giant bowl of popcorn in one hand and was stuffing popcorn in his mouth with the other.

He froze when he got to the couch, realizing what Gwen held in her lap.

Gwen looked up at him, then looked down at the flower. "I'm sorry Kevin. I didn't mean to snoop through your mother's things."

Kevin sat the bowl of popcorn on the table and threw his arm around Gwen's shoulders. "It's okay. It's not my mom's, it's mine. My mom just gave me all those pictures, to remember my dad and some things that I did when I was a kid."

Gwen glanced up at him with curiosity in her eyes. "I understand all that, but why am I in here?"

Kevin smiled as he grabbed the flower from her hands. As he gently twirled the flower in his hand, he said, "Gwen, do you remember where I got this flower from?"

Gwen thought as hard as she could, but she just couldn't remember. "No, where?"

Kevin gently tucked the flower behind her ear, careful not to damage it, and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together.

As realization hit her, Gwen looked up at Kevin. "That day…..I was lying in the backyard, and then you were there. I picked that flower and put it behind my ear!"

Kevin grinned and nodded his head. "Yup."

With her free hand, she carefully grabbed the flower and placed it back in its spot. "I can't believe you kept it, and you even put it in your photo album. Why?"

Kevin gazed into her emerald eyes and said, "Gwen, all of my memories are in this book, even ones that I can't remember. But no matter what memories those pictures remind me of, the greatest ones were with you."

Gwen's eyes teared up while he was speaking. He had never said anything so sweet before! She gently closed the book and put it aside as she curled her arm around his neck and tenderly kissed him, expressing all of her feelings that she couldn't say.

After they separated from their kiss, Gwen reached over and picked the photo album back up.

She opened the book and pointed to a picture of Kevin.

"Kevin, hold old were you in this picture?"

Kevin smiled as he answered her questions, with the DVD still in the TV and the popcorn getting cold.

* * *

Pleaseeeee read and reveiw! Let me know how you liked it!


End file.
